


my lord, you [never] made me believe so

by Lady_Disdain



Series: Musings From the Scattered Brain of Rosencrantz [5]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Character Homework Turned Drabble, Drabble, F/M, FemHoratio, FemRosencrantz, obviously they die it's in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Disdain/pseuds/Lady_Disdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she believed him. </p>
<p>Part of a series of drabbles based on character homework from a rep production of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead and Hamlet. Ros and Horatio were played by women, so are female in these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lord, you [never] made me believe so

Rosencrantz successfully avoided being alone with Lord Hamlet for three full weeks before he finally cornered her inquiring simply "Why?"

She murmured an excuse about Ophelia, which she didn't expect him to believe. She experienced palpable relief when he appeared to accept it.

She can't exactly tell him that she ran because of what he cried out as he came that night three weeks ago.

It's not that she believed him. She knows he doesn't. And she doesn't either, that isn't the point. It's that some tiny part of her wants them both to.


End file.
